


Cookies

by GalahadWilder



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [23]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dorks, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post Reveal, Tikki can make bad decisions too you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadWilder/pseuds/GalahadWilder
Summary: Marinette tries to steal Adrien's cookies. It does not end well.





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveGeek15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGeek15/gifts).

> Prompt:  
“Who could say no to this face?”  
“Me. Now leave me alone!”

“Okay, fine,” Marinette said with an exaggerated pout, one that was being squished away by Adrien’s hand pressing on her cheek. “Keep the damn cookies. See if I care!”

Adrien snorted. “You think you can fool me?” he said, drumming his pencil on his math homework with his other hand. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng doesn’t give up on cookies for _anything.” _He pouted right back at her. “Not even her _poor,_ _starving,_ handsome model boyfriend.”

Marinette rolled her eyes as she collapsed onto the floor next to her chaise. “_Now_ who’s overexploiting their face,” she said.

“I can’t help it if I do kitty eyes better than you,” Adrien said, turning back to his homework. “_Don’t touch mah cookies._”

“It’s not fair,” Marinette whined, melodramatically smacking her fists on the floor. “You’re an actual cat. You have an advantage.”

He glanced toward her with a silent smirk.

At which point a red blur zipped underneath the plate, lifting it from the desk.

“NO!” Adrien yelped as the plate launched away from him. He dove for it, overbalancing out of his chair, flinging his pencil across the room—and knocking the plate from its precarious balance on Tikki’s back, flipping it to the ground and scattering the cookies across Marinette’s carpet.

All three of them stared, horrified, at the smashed crumbs across the floor. Tikki slumped in midair, let out a little whine. “Cookies…”

From his spot on top of the ladder that led to Marinette’s bed, Plagg began to cackle.


End file.
